Broken and Put Back Together
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: It was a few years after the Revolutionary War. America and England hadn't spoken at all since then. The last things they had said were harsh insults meant to damage. And damage they did... USUK. Rated T to be safe.


_**Title: Broken And Put Back Together**_

_**Rating: T, for depression and self harm**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's brilliant characters. If I did, USUK would be 100% cannon.**_

_**A/N: This is the final story from my old notebook. I am very proud of this. Hope you enjoy!**_

It was a few years after the Revolutionary War. England and America hadn't spoken since then. The last thing either of them had said had been insults and cruel comments meant to damage. And damage they did...

America missed England. He missed him more than he had ever missed anyone in his entire life. Missed him so much that the simple thought of the nation hurt. Which was awful, considering England was **all** he thought about these days. Everything reminded him of the person he was without. He even began to avoid bright green things, because the color reminded him of those emerald eyes that he longed to see again.

For a while, he carried on with normal life. Going to those now horrible World Meetings and things like that. One day, it just became unbearable. He quit caring as the emptiness slowly took over. He walked home with a look of despair visible in his crystal blue eyes. After going into his room and locking the door behind him, he felt a little better. Now there was a barrier between him and everyone else.

He also made sure to close the curtains. Now his room was free of the sunlight, which seemed more fitting for his sad emotions. It also got rid of the color, which was much better. Finally, he sat down on his bed, feeling to empty inside to cry.

A week or so passed, as did a few World Meetings. Everyone was a bit worried about America by the end of it. He never missed a meeting unless something more important was happening and they all knew he had no reason for being absent. He hadn't shown up, nor had he called in sick. So, Canada and France decided to pay him a visit. He wasn't returning any of their calls and they wanted to make sure he was okay. When they got to his house, they expected to see a sick America who had either forgotten to call or slept in late. Instead, they came across a locked bedroom door and an unresponsive America.

At least they knew he was alive, because he could be heard moving around in the room. Canada asked him what was wrong, what had happened, and different things like that. America wouldn't answer a thing. It was Canada's last question that finally broke the American, "What can we do to help you, eh?" The answer was simple and America quickly responded with, "Get me Iggy". His voice was quiet, sad, and completely unlike the America everyone was used to.

Being rather frightened for America's safety, they acted swiftly. France called England and explained what little he and Canada knew about the situation. Within a few minutes, England had arrived at the house with a look of complete concern. Even if he and America weren't on very good terms, he still cared about his ex-colony more than anything. Soon enough, he was at the locked door leading to America's room.

Knocking hesitantly, the Brit asked, "America... are you okay?" The door opened, allowing England into the dark room. France and Canada stayed behind, figuring that was probably the best choice. As soon as England saw the American, he gasped. He looked so... broken.

His hair was a mess, his eyes sad and empty. Dark circles formed around his eyes, giving indication to the lack of sleep America had gotten lately. One of the more noticable things was his weight. He seemed way too skinny. America threw himself on top England, a rush of mixed emotions going through his system. England guided them to the bed where they could sit.

As the Brit hugged America, he realized with great horror that he could easily feel about half of the younger nation's ribs. "Have you eaten at all since the last World Meeting?" he asked carefully. The American merely shook his head. Then he did something he had felt to empty to do. He buried his face in England's chest and sobbed. This surprised England, who held him tighter.

"What's wrong America? Why are you so upset?" the older nation asked. "Y-you... you quit talking to me... It... it hurt s-so much... h-having you hate me" the American responded in between sobs. That brought the Brit to tears, as well. "Ohh America, you bloody git! I never hated you! Never... Im.. I'm so sorry!" They sat there for a little while longer, America crying and England holding him, eventually crying as well.

England was the first person to calm down. America however, still had tears running down his face. The sound was torture to the Brit. So, he decided to put an end to it. "America, look at me" his tone was kind and loving. Sapphires locked with Emeralds as the American did as he was told. He was slightly surprised to feel a hand on his cheek. England spoke as softly as he could, effectively calming America some. "Hey. No more crying. I'm here now" America nodded faintly as the tears stopped.

What happened next was shocking to both of the nations. America leaned forward and kissed England. After making a startled noise, the later leaned into the kiss. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but one of comfort and love. It immediately made both nations feel better.

"I love you" the words came from the Brit in a soft tone. The American smiled for the first time in weeks. "I love you, too" came his reply. They smiled brightly at each other for a minute, while England wiped all the tears off America's face. When his face was dry, the Brit leaned forward, kissing America again lightly.

"Will you please come and eat something?" England asked. "Okay" some of the happiness had returned to America's voice. This earned him a happy smile from the Brit. They stood up and England extended his hand to America, who gladly took it. England led the way and America followed, keeping a tight grip on the older nation's hand.

As soon as they were outside the room, France and Canada rushed over. France noticed their linked hands and slightly red cheeks. "Ohonhonhonhon~! What do we have here?" his words got the Frenchman an elbow in his stomach. "This is not the time for that." Canada said quietly. "Are you alright, eh?" he asked in a concerned voice. America nodded, "Now I am". Canada sighed in relief. He had been extremely worried about his brother.

About ten burgers later, America was starting to look a little healthier. Some of the color was returning to his once-pale skin. He was sitting on the floor in front of England, who was trying to fix his messed up hair wheat colored hair from his spot on the couch. "There! Much better" the Brit announced once he felt he had done a good enough job. This caused America to laugh and say, "Thanks, love". He stood and kissed England's cheek as he sat next to him.

America was looking much better. He seemed happy again and the life had returned to his blue eyes. Now the only thing that remained evidence of the past few weeks was his weight and the shadows around his eyes. The younger nation leaned against England, who put his arm around his ex-colony. Soon, America's lack of sleep made itself noticable and he yawned. He fell asleep shortly after that, still in england's comforting embrace. The older nation kissed the American's forehead and relaxed. A few minutes later, he also drifted of to sleep.

*Timeskip One Week*

Two blonde nations walked to a World Meeting together, hands linked together, smiles on their faces, and their relationship as strong as ever.

_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, review, and give me some constructive criticism. It's appreciated! I listened to a lot of songs by "the Fray" and "Skillet" while writing this. It got me into a depressed mood, which made it easier to write depressing material. I strongly recommend checking out both of these brilliant bands!**_


End file.
